Cooking (SoW game)
The player's house will start out with a kitchen. Check the left side of house to locate it. To use the kitchen, step up to it and press the B button. You can choose to "Cook from recipe" or "Cook without recipe." To learn recipes, you can buy cooked dishes from Angelic Berry Patisserie, Delight Apartment, or Bluebird Mansion (only after the player befriends Heidi to Purple friendship). When the player purchase a cooked dish, the recipe will be added into their recipe list. The other way to learn recipes is to simply experiment in your kitchen using the "Cook without recipe" option. If the combination of cooking ingredients the player used results in a successful dish, then one will learn the recipe. The player also needs to buy the cooking utensils from the cookware stand at the Food Tower. The Pot, Frying Pan, Oven, and Seasoning Set cost 10.000 Cash each. There are some recipes that don't require a utensil, but most of them do. Players can find a complete list of their known recipes in the bookshelf or kitchen. 'Cook with recipe' Select this option if you want to cook a recipe that is already known. If the player has the ingredients in their rucksack, one can select the recipe and make the cooked dish. The kitchen will automatically select the first "stack" of ingredients you have, which may not be the one with the highest star quality rank. If the player wants to select different ingredients, just press A on the one you'd rather use. When the player is looking at a recipe, one will see each ingredient with colored background: *A means the player has to use this specific ingredient in the recipe. *A means that this ingredient can be swapped out with another like-ingredient. For example, the Eggnog recipe calls for Milk and an Egg; in case the player doesn't have an Egg, it can be exchanged for a Gold or Black Egg and still make a successful recipe. To cook a recipe you know, select the recipe, press A, select the quantity, and press A again! 'Cook without recipe' If the player wants to experiment with combining ingredients together, one can choose to cook without using known recipe. The kitchen will list all of the items in own rucksack and storage house (press X to swap between the two menus) and to cook, just press A to select your ingredients. When you're done selecting, press the Start button. If the player's combined ingredients results in a successful recipe, it will be added to their known list of recipes. If not, you will receive a Failed Dish. Yuck! The player can only discover recipes if one also have the appropriate utensils. The player can't combine an Egg and Milk and expect to learn the recipe for Eggnog if one don't own the Frying Pan. Players will receive a Failed Dish until they own the utensil. 'List of Cooking Recipes' Note: All cooking recipes are sorted by alphabetical order. 'Main Dish' 'Appetizer' 'Dessert' 'Other' Category:Game Guide